


I belong with you

by luciethebean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Lance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, musician keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciethebean/pseuds/luciethebean
Summary: Lance and Keith broke up ages ago when Keith left to chase his dreams. This is how they get back together.





	I belong with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This was inspired by a Tumblr post that I saw a while ago and I just had to write something about it I really hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from Ho, Hey by the Lumineers. 
> 
> Characters are Voltron’s, not mine.

A man walked into the bar, shrouded in the blue glow of the Bud Light sign in the window. His bangs hung low over his face, the rest of his hair falling out of a messy braid resting on his shoulder. He carried a guitar. Lance looked up from his seat behind the bar and stood up, grabbing a glass from the shelf, thinking nothing of the man’s haggard appearance. “What can I get for you?” he asked, only to be answered with a shrug. The man rested his guitar against the bottom of the barstool, and sat down. 

“Scotch on the rocks, please.” 

“Cool, cool.” Lance turned to make the drink, plucking the bottle off the shelf and expertly pouring the drink, only to plunk the ice cube in at the very end. “Here you go,” he said, sliding the drink over. 

The man took a sip, savoring it for a minute, then took a look around the bar. There was a small stage tucked into the far corner with a mic and speaker, and tables all around. The walls were covered in old posters of musicians, most of them signed. The windows were adorned in neon signs advertising various drinks, casting the room in an odd multicolored light. The floors spoke of years of muddy boots and high heels traveling in and out, telling tales of parties and missed opportunities. 

“Why,” the man said, “do you think people come here?” 

Lance looked at him oddly. “Um, it’s a bar? Kind of obvious why people come here, don’t you think?” 

The man turned and looked at Lance, giving him a good view of his familiar face. “I meant here as in the middle of nowhere, Arizona.”

“Ah,” Lance replied, choosing not to remark upon the fact that Keith was, in fact, from here. “Some people have nowhere else to go, man. This place is for the wandering souls of the world.”

“That make you a wandering soul?”

Lance chuckled at that. “I guess? My hometown’s a few miles East of this joint. Never got the money to move any farther.” 

Keith looked at the bartender, recognizing the slope of his nose and the brightness of his eyes. “You…”

The bartender hummed. “I...won’t say that if I did, I’d actually go.” He wet a rag and began to wipe down the counter in wide, sweeping strokes. “A friend of mine did a lifetime ago. His career picked up and off he went to L.A.. Now I hear he’s touring an album and ignoring his roots. I have a family, so I could never do that.”

“Lance, I-“ 

“Keith.” Lance looked up from his cleaning and looked the other man in the eye. “What are you doing here? And why now?”

“I had a show at a small club in Tuscon, and I was in the area. Hunk told me where to find you.”

A sigh. “Kind bastard,” Lance said with a shake of his head. “Always thought we should make up.” 

“And you? Do you think so too?” Keith looked nervous; his hands shook when he went to take a sip of his drink. 

“I think you made me fall in love with you and then left without a second glance. I think we slept together, and the next morning I woke up to an empty bed and a note explaining yourself. You tell me what I think.” Lance chuckled drily.

“Can you please hear me out?” His voice was small, and when Lance looked at him, he looked regretful. 

Lance’s gaze softened. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

“I was scared,” Keith confessed. “I didn’t want to ask if you would come with me, because I knew you would say no. You have a family, and I couldn’t take you away from them.” He took a shaky breath and another sip of his drink. “And I really, really didn’t want to take you with me and then let you down. Little too late for that now, I guess.”

“You could say that.” Lance leaned back on the counter, folding his arms. “So what now?”

“Come on tour with me?”

The look of incredulity Lance gave him said it all. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, of course not.” Keith tried not to look as crestfallen as he felt. “Why would I joke about something like that?”

“You wouldn’t.” A sigh. A pause. “I have a life here, Keith. I can’t just leave it behind, you know that. Especially not to be an ex-partner’s groupie.” 

“You wouldn’t be a groupie, Lance. You could sing with me on stage, and we could be together.” Keith’s eyes were pleading. “Please.” 

On the far wall, the clock turned to the next hour. Lance moved from behind the counter to lock the front door and turn the lights off. “Look, Keith...it’s been a long night. You should go to the bus, or hotel, whatever. Get some sleep.” 

Keith stood, grabbing his guitar from the floor. “Will you answer my question?”

Lance grabbed his wallet and keys from behind the counter, and motioned for Keith to follow him. He led them to the back door, opening it and stepping out into the small alleyway behind the bar. Keith followed him. He locked the door and walked away. 

“Lance, come on.” 

No answer. 

“Lance!”

Finally, he heard a reply. “You’ll know what I decide when I decide it. Goodnight.” 

And then, nothing. Just the distant sound of the highway, and bugs buzzing in their hovels. 

The next day, Keith was off to Phoenix. 

The next day, Lance handed the keys to the bar to his best friend, said goodbye to his family, and drove off to catch a show. 

That night, Keith looked out into the crowd, and gave a sad smile. He sat down centerstage, and held the mic close to his chest. “Alright guys, I have a confession to make,” he said, and murmurs broke out. “It’s nothing too bad, really. I just…well. I left someone behind a few years ago, and it was, to be honest, the biggest mistake of my life. I was young, and stupid, and I wanted to get out and see the world. So I did. But I never got to say the things I really wanted to say. So...this is it.”

He stood up, and began to sing. 

“I’ve been trying to do it right   
I’ve been living a lonely life…”

In the crowd, Lance was shaken. This song was so, completely, utterly them, and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of it all. He watched in rapture as Keith sang his song, frozen.

“I belong with you,   
You belong with me,  
You’re my sweetheart…”

And then, Lance was moving. He shoved his way past the bruising bodies in a race to get to the stage. He ignored all of the indignant shouts at his moving, just trying to get. to. that. stage. And finally, finally, he did. Front and center. He watched Keith as he sang, and he reveled in the beauty of it. His voice, his words, were so utterly him, so amazingly Keith, in all their bumbling straightforwardness, that Lance immediately fell victim to them. Because it was Keith, and he’d always been weak for Keith. 

He’d always loved him. 

Even that fateful day when Keith said he was leaving for Los Angeles to try and make it big instead of going to college with the rest of them. Even when they were fifteen and Keith always seemed to be so much better than Lance was. Even when they were sixteen and drunk and confused, making out on the couch of Lance’s parents’ basement. Even when they were seventeen, and so enamored with each other that they couldn’t stand it. Even when they fell out at nineteen, because Keith was leaving and he couldn’t just leave, not like that. Lance loved Keith through it all, and he never stopped. He will never stop. 

So, when his eyes met Keith’s, and Keith’s eyes widened at the fact that Lance was there, Lance mouthed I love you. 

Keith sang the final “Ho, hey,” and rushed off the stage to meet Lance in the crowd. 

They embraced. 

Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eye. “You’re here.” 

“I’m here.”

“You’re staying?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. So much.” 

And then, finally, a kiss.


End file.
